Lost Love
by xxBlueMoon3xx
Summary: [SasuSaku] She's married and He's in love...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Implied…**

**Summary: **"Is it okay to fall for the man who is not your husband?" A married woman found herself falling in love again with her first love and a cold-hearted man falling for her back. SasuSaku

_**

* * *

**_

Lost Love

**Chapter 1: Undecided**

_By _

_xxBlueMoon3xx

* * *

_

_-_

_Sasuke-kun…._

_-_

_Do you love me?_

_-_

_The same way as I always love you?_

_-_

…_No…_

_-_

_You're annoying…_

_-_

…_Get lost._

_-_

_Are you sure you want to do this, Sakura?_

_-_

_Yes, Tsunade-shishou._

_-_

_Very well, we are gathered here today to witness Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura on their matrimony…_

_-_

_Sakura…_

_-_

_Hyuuga Neji…Do you take Haruno Sakura to be you lawfully wedded wife for richer and for poor, Sickness and in health?_

_I do._

_-_

_Haruno Sakura… Do you take Hyuuga Neji to be you lawfully wedded husband for richer and for poor, Sickness and in health?_

'_Sasuke-kun, I'll never forget you.'_

_-_

_Sakura, once I get back…._

_-_

_I do…_

_-_

…_I'll return it…only for you and you alone…_

_-_

_You may now kiss the bride._

_-_

…_I promise… '_

_-_

**One year later…**

_SLASH!_

_THUMP!_

Blood spread freely on the dead body in front of him. He looked at his kunai and wiped the blood that was dripping on it. He sighed and put it back on his pouch. 'How pathetic.' He thought. He was out here doing his A-rank mission while his pink-haired woman is waiting for him to come back.

"Oi Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around to see his grinning friend. "Let's go back to Konoha, I'm sure someone's waiting for out return!' Naruto said while jumping to a tree branch above him pointing towards the road to Konoha.

'Sakura. I'm going back.'

--

"Good job, everyone. I suppose this one year of mission leads you two to the ANBU exams." Tsunade said while smirking at the reaction seeing from Naruto.

"Really?! Yosh! I'll be the Hokage in no time!"

"Who says you're going to be one?" Sasuke cut while leaning on the door frame brooding. Naruto glared at him and made a face that was caught be Sasuke which he returned a punch in the face.

"Teme! I'll get you for that!"

"Hn."

Sasuke walked out of the room and closed the door with a bang. Naruto rolled his eyes in what his friend did and followed suit.

--

"Oi teme."

"What?"

"Can you accompany me to Hinata-chan's? I want to surprise her." Naruto said while blushing and grinning at him. Sasuke sighed and looked at the sky and smirked. "Fine, I had nothing to do anyway."

"Yosh! Off to Hinata-chan's!"

--

**Hyuuga Household…**

"HINATA-CHAN! I'M BACK!"

Naruto shouted while running to Hinata who was training with her cousin, Neji. Hinata looked over to him and smiled. "Welcome back N-Naruto-kun!" She greeted as she smiled at him.

Sasuke walked calmly inside the household and sighed. 'I didn't know that Hyuuga lives the other side of Konoha.' He thought while looking over to Naruto hugging a blushing Hinata. He smirked at this. He always knew that Hinata has feelings for this dobe and gladly the dobe returned it without hesitation.

Unlike him.

Then, out of nowhere, his mind travelled to a pink-haired woman, smiling at him as he walked towards her. He already missed her presence after the incident a year ago.

_Sasuke-kun…do you love me?_

He snapped back to reality as he heard his chestnut rival calling him from where he's standing. He looked at him who's now currently smirking at him. He greeted him with a nod and returned with a nod also.

"Long time no see, Uchiha."

"As to you, Hyuuga."

He greeted while glaring at him. Neji smirked and called Hinata to prepare some tea for them. Hinata nodded and went with Naruto to the kitchen.

Silence occurred between the prodigies. Neither one of them want to start a conversation. Heck, they're the silent-type people so no harm done with it. Sasuke sighed and massaged his arm by rotating it and looked at Neji who is watching him intently.

"What?"

"You don't wanna know what happened in you one-year absence?" Neji asked while smirking at him. He didn't like that Hyuuga smirking at him. He glared at him and asked.

"You married?"

"What made you asked that?" Neji retorted while smirking at him. Sasuke smirked in return. "How's Tenten?" He asked. Neji then frowned at his question and tried not to answer it. Seeing the Hyuuga's reaction made his thought to wonder what happened.

"None of my business."

'What the hell?' Sasuke thought. Wait-None of the Hyuuga's business? Neji and Tenten had been going out since he returned from the Sound. At least he had heard from Sakura. Did they break up?

"Why?"

"So now Uchiha is curious?"

"You started this..."

"Let's just say I and she…moved on and I had a happy life with my wife." Neji said while walking inside the house, leaving Sasuke outside curious.

--

"Tsunade-shishou, I'm here for my report on this mission." The pink-haired ANBU said while looking at her sensei who is currently reading a report given to her. Tsunade smiled and gestured Sakura to give her the report and wait for awhile.

Sakura nodded and took off her cat-mask and hang it loosely at the back of her head. She looked over the window and smiled at the children below, playing. Tsunade coughed to earn her attention. Sakura look at her teacher and smiled.

"Nice job. I'm proud."

She smiled at this.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Do you know who came back from a mission?"

Sakura jerked up and looked at Tsunade who had a serious face on her. 'Did he came back?' She thought. She felt her heart beat fast. She sighed and smiled.

"…Kiba?"

"No."

"Who?"

"Sasuke…he came back from his one year mission on Grass Country." Tsunade finished while placing her report on the table. "Really?" Sakura asked as if she's playing with her. Tsunade sense this and nodded.

"He did it perfectly as I've planned it too."

"Oh."

"And I expected him to take this ANBU lessons with Naruto." Sakura smiled sadly and looked at her. "They deserved it anyway." She said. "I know. That's why I recommend Kakashi to give this to them." Tsunade said while waving two forms in her hand back and forth.

"They'll be glad." Sakura said and was about to walked out of the room when Tsunade cut her off.

"The ANBU exams are coming next month. I hope you will-no MUST participate on this."

"Hai."

"Oh, and tell your husband to come to the meeting tomorrow." Tsunade said while piling her paper work in her table. "Yes, I'll tell him right away." Sakura said while bowing at the Godaime. "…Sakura?" Sakura looked up.

"Do you still love him?"

Sakura's eyes went wide at this question. Her heart then beats faster then ever. She hesitate thinking of ways to let this issue go. She wanted to say 'no' but the half of her wanted to say 'yes'. Did she still love him? Heck- She IS married to a well-known Hyuuga Prodigy.

"…I don't know."

--

"What's this?"

"It's an application form…where all qualified jounins are to take the ANBU exams." Kakashi explained while looking at the two teens infront of him. "It's optional anyway; it doesn't need a three-man-team just to take this exam." He added.

"Are you joining?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks. Sasuke then smirked and nodded as well as Naruto. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Well, good luck to you two!" Kakashi said and left with a 'POOF!', leaving the two teens behind.

"Yosh! The lessons will start tomorrow! Don't be late, teme!" Naruto said while running off the clearing, leaving the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke smirked at this. He then looked at the form and read it.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Jounin_

_You are one of the chosen ninjas to take this year's ANBU exams!_

_Please go to Room 301 at the Ninja Academy for exam briefing. _

_Godaime._

His lips formed into a tiny smile. Thinking that this year is going to be a thrill for him. 'So, an ANBU eh?' He thought while pocketing the paper and walked calmly towards the streets of Konoha.

--

"I'm home!"

Sakura greeted while putting her sandals in the rack. She was greeted by Hinata who helped her in her coat. "U-Uchiha-sama and Naruto-kun came today." Hinata said while folding Sakura's coat. Sakura turned to her right, facing Hinata.

"Really?"

"Yes, they pay a visit. Uchiha-sama and Neji-san had a talked but I didn't know what it is." Hinata explained. "They're just like the same." Sakura said while walking with Hinata towards the kitchen. Sakura went to the rack and get her pink apron and tied it around her waist. She looked at Hinata, who was cooking, and went to Hinata in her cooking.

Then, they heard the wooden door slid and footsteps followed. Sakura sighed and walked out of the room to greet her husband who walked calmly to her. "Ohayo Neji-kun." Sakura greeted while give Neji a peck in the cheek. Neji gave her a small smile and went to the kitchen.

"So, Neji-kun, what happened at your mission?" Sakura started while preparing the plates. Neji sighed. "Nothing much. Get the scroll, kill the nins, do ninjutsu, finished the mission." Neji stated while tapping his fingers. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course." She said.

"Have you sold your old apartment?" Neji asked while eating a riceball. Sakura looked and glared. Hinata sighed ' Here we go again.' She thought. It's been like this fighting over Sakura's old apartment.

"No."

"I told you to sell it. You're really are stubborn, Sakura." Neji said while clasping his hands with each other and glared at his wife. Sakura returned the glared and reasoned out. "Well, it was my parent's house! It brings the memories back!" 'That's a lame excuse' she thought. "First of all, they're dead so they entrusted you to me. Lastly, we're married so you MUST stay here not in your apartment." He said while taking another sip from his drink.

"Neji, I practically lived here now! So please just leave my apartment be!" Sakura pleaded. Neji scoffed while getting up from his seat. He took his drink. "I'm going out." He took a last glance on his wife and left.

"I don't even know how I can stand a person like him."

--

_POOF!_

"Guess, I'm late." Sasuke said as he walked in the Ninja Academy. As he entered to building, memories flooded in his mind. He looked around to see the other ninjas practicing with their weapons, talking to their team mates. He smirked and resumed his walking. He then stopped over to a room that says 301 and smirked.

_I have business on the third floor…_

… _and drop the genjutsu you've created, while you're at it…_

He walked and touched the door knob and turned it slowly.

_It was easy right, Sakura?_

_You probably notice it first…after all; you're the best genjutsu analyst in our cell…_

He frowned.

_Thank you…_

"Are you just a slowpoke or what, teme?" Sasuke jerked up and looked over his shoulders to see a grinning Naruto.

"Shut up."

"Heh, Let's go in…I heard our sensei is a legendary beauty." Naruto said as he opened the door for them and took a seat on the back of the class. Sasuke sighed and entered the room.

As he entered the room, he felt all eyes were on him. He looked up to see everyone had their expressions on him. People were gossiping and other glaring at him. He sighed at this and took a seat next to Naruto.

Minutes passed and some ninjas were already irritated the lateness of their sensei. Others were starting to yawn like there's no end. Others were practically sleeping and some were just practically theirselves.

"Have you heard that our ANBU instructor is girl?" Sasuke's ears perked up as he listened to the two men talking about their sensei.

'So the ANBU is a girl.'

"Really? I can't believe this."

"But this girl is different from the other ANBU girls."

"Why is that?"

"And she has the humongous strength that can give a big crater on a town."

'So annoying.'

Then, a loud bang was here through the doors and everyone inside snapped up and looked at the person who caused a ruckus. Then an ANBU stood there wearing its cat mask on its face as it walked up toward the aisle.

"A girl." Sasuke whispered as he looked closely on the ANBU who is now walking quietly towards in front.

"Good morning my fellow ninjas, sorry I'm late. I had a mission to take care of." She said as she looked around. She then takes off her mask which made her students gasp on her beauty.

"Oh my…it's…"

Sasuke's eye widened at the woman in front of him is no other than…

-

"I'm your instructor, Hyuuga Sakura."

_-_

_Hyuuga Sakura._

_-_

**END of Chapter…**

Hello again! I just updated my latest fic 'Lost Love' so READ and REVIEW! R&R! Ja' ne!

_xxBlueMoon3xx_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Implied…

**Summary: **"Is it okay to fall for the man who is not your husband?" A married woman found herself falling in love again with her first love and a cold-hearted man falling for her back. SasuSaku

* * *

_**Lost Love**_

**Chapter 2: Surprised?**

_By _

_xxBlueMoon3xx

* * *

_

_-_

_Hyuuga Sakura…_

**-**

_What?_

_-_

_Hyuuga…_

_-_

'_Let's just say I and she…moved on and I had a happy life with my wife'_

_-_

_My wife…_

_-_

"Sakura?"

"Whoa…Sakura-chan is Neji's wife." Naruto said while his still in shock. Sasuke looked at her. He felt like thousands of kunais had struck him in his heart. He clenched his fists and greeted his teeth.

_I'll wait for you…._

"Kuso!" He cursed as he looked at Sakura who is currently annoyed at the men who were her fan boys. He glared at the woman infront of her, not even paying attention on what she is doing.

"You lied."

-

'He's here.'

She looked at him in the corner of her eyes, as she looked directly at those beautiful eyes of his. She was amazed that he became more handsome and much manlier than the past few years. She felt for his longing, want to hold him tight in her arms again.

_She had missed him._

_-_

But…

-

_She's married._

_-_

"Okay. Today, we'll be doing some chakra control at the woods. But, before that, does anyone have any questions?" Every man population raised their hands as the women grunted in annoyance. Sakura rolled her eyes in this childish antic. But a hand caught her eyes, looking at it; it came from no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yes?"

"Are you married?" She looked at him. Sakura looked at him in the eyes. She knows that look.

Anger.

"Yes, I am."

"To whom?"

"Can't you tell it by my surname, _Uchiha_?"

Sasuke glared at her.

"Hn."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing, _Haruno_."

She glared.

"Then, let's start out class."

-

"Be back here at 13:00 hours, class dismissed."

She sighed in relief, thanking that it is the end of the day. She erased all the writings on the board as she hummed a random tune. Little did she know that a pair of eyes watching her every move. 'He's still here.' She thought will not even minding its presence.

She heard a soft noise meaning that _he_ got up from his seat. Listening to his footsteps, she stopped on what she's doing. She then heard the footsteps stopped, feeling his presence behind her, she didn't turn around.

"Nice to see you again, Uchiha."

"As to you to, _Sakura_."

She felt her heart jumped, hearing his voice calling her name. His voice sounded like his yearning for _her_ presence.

Her presence again.

"Sakura."

"…"

"Since…when?"

"…A year ago."

"My absence?"

"Yes."

"…I see."

She nodded, not even turning around to see him face to face. Sasuke, on the other hand, looked at her back. Many questions have filled his mind but one thing that stands out of all.

_Don't you love me anymore?_

"…Why didn't you wait for me?" He asked, hoping that she'll answer truthfully. Hoping that_ it_ still there.

"I can't wait that long, Uchiha. I don't fantasize anymore. I'm not the Haruno Sakura you once knew…"

"I'm Hyuuga Sakura."

She said it again.

Sasuke's anger rose to an extent that his cursed seal will again appear. His eyes then turned red hearing the name of the one who stole _his_ Sakura from him. But, he now understands that…

She's not _his_ anymore.

He is hers.

To the Hyuuga prodigy…

Hyuuga Neji.

-

"My property?"

"Yes. Actually, some Chuunins found out that there's a passage in the center of the main house of the Uchiha compound." Tsunade said while looking at the reports that was handed to her.

'The stone.'

"Near to it is the documents entitled to you by your father. But, here's the catch…"

"What?"

"Some of it was missing. So we don't know what inheritance was given to you." Tsunade explained as she looked at the last Uchiha standing before here. Sasuke glared.

"Why can't you just give it to me now, so I can have my life at peace?" Sasuke blunted. Tsunade smirked at him.

"We're just following the will of your dead father. I'm just a Hokage." Tsunade said sounding like she is pity.

"Yeah, a Hokage that is a hag."

"Why you-Ehem. Until then, you'll be sleeping somewhere AWAY from the Uchiha compound. Oh! I forgot, you're apartment is sold." Tsunade said while smirking again. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Where will I live?"

"I'm just an old hag, afterall."

-

POOF!

Sakura turned around to see her annoyed husband walking towards her. She smiled and pecks him on his cheek. Neji then sat on a stool and sighed. Sakura prepared some dinner as she looked at Neji.

"How's your day?"

"Typically, annoying."

"You sounded like Sasuke, ne?"

"Whatever."

She smiled. Neji looked at her and drink his tea. "How the training session with those jounins?" He asked while taking a sip from the soup.

"It was rough."

"Did Uchiha participate?"

"Hai."

"I see."

"…"

"By the way, I sold you apartment." Neji said, preparing a shout from his wife. Sakura's eyes went wide and shouted, "WHAT!" It had hit the right spot. Neji sighed and looked at her.

"We can earn money from it. Also, it's a burden to me if you had that nasty apartment on my hands."

"What makes it a burden to you?...!"

"I make me like a low-life Hyuuga."

"What?"

"You're a Hyuuga. I married you. I should be the one who makes the decisions in this house. You're just my wife, Sakura." Neji said while slamming his cup on the table, earning a gasped on the pink-haired woman.

"Neji."

"I'm meeting my fellow ANBU squad tonight. Don't expect me home." Neji said while taking his mask from the table and walked out of the room, leaving Sakura in shocked.

-

"He told you that?"

"Y-yes."

Sakura sniffed and wiped the tears on the side of her face. Ino sighed and took a glass of water from the pitcher. She handed it to Sakura and sat at the table. "I told you to keep things a secret to your husband coz' you don't know what is in it for you."

Sakura sniffed again.

"B-but, He's my-"

"Well, he's not the type of husband you wished for right?"

"…"

"Sakura, I told you before, that someday you'll regret it."

"I..I.."

"I think, Sasuke is still the best for you."

She jerked up.

"What?"

"After all, he's not yet ready to face your feelings but I know he's there for you." Ino said while looking at Sakura, who was looking at her back. Why did she say that? Sakura couldn't disagree. She knew Sasuke like any other person. He is the protective type of person. After all, he's Uchiha Sasuke.

"I don't know."

"I bet you're wondering already."

"…"

"Sakura?"

"I must go now. I shouldn't be worrying Neji." Sakura said as she stood up from her chair. Ino raised a brow and asked, "I thought he'll not go home because of the mission?" Sakura smiled in return.

"It's better to go home early than late, right?"

Ino slowly nodded as she looked at her best friend walked out from the house. Ino sighed and looked at the window.

It's gonna rain…

-

"At the time like this!"

Sakura ran as fast as she can, she covered her head with an old newspaper as she made her way towards shelter. 'This is gonna be a long night for me!' She thought as she shakes her head roughly letting the drops of water out of her hair. She wiped her face with her hanky. She looked around to see if she knew some of her friends live on the street she is now. Then, some thing caught her eyes.

The lights were on in her old apartment.

-

Sigh.

"This is awkward."

Sasuke looked at the surroundings to see if everything is checked. He looked at the coach that was covered by a white clean cloth. He took it and folded it neatly and placed it in the cabinet next to the counter.

"Well, this is my new home."

"_Oi, Uchiha." _

_Sasuke turned around to see the Hyuuga prodigy walking towards him. He take a sip on his sake and stood up from his seat. He walked towards Neji, glaring. "So how's the session with my wife?" Neji implied as he smirked. Sasuke remained emotionless and sighed._

"_Tiresome."_

"_Really? Hmm…that's good to hear." _

"…_Whatever."_

"_I heard from Tsunade-sama that you're no place to sleep on." Neji said while crossing his arms in his chest while leaning on the post beside him. Sasuke glared at him. "Mind your own business, Hyuuga." He said while looking to his left._

"_I am minding my business." _

"…_Che."_

"_Oh, I could help you find a place to stay."_

"…"

"_It's an old apartment of my wife."_

_Sasuke turned to look at him. Neji smirked at this and chuckled. He get the paper from his pocket and unfold the paper. He then waved it in front of the Uchiha prodigy._

"_It's for sale. Buy it."_

_Sasuke looked at the paper and sighed. He then grab the paper and muttered 'fine' and walked off._

_-_

Sakura walked up on the porch and leaned in the door, listening to the noises inside. She looked at the window but she can't see anyone. She hissed and concentrated her chakra to her hand and aiming on the door.

-

Sasuke felt a strong familiar chakra enveloping around the room. He looked over the counter to see nothing in the kitchen. Through the stairs but no one. Then he looked at the door. He turned his Sharingan on. He looked closely at the door to see a massive chakra on a certain hand of the person. He walked towards it and put his hand on the door knob and prepare for the attack.

-

"Here goes!"

-

Sasuke, saw this coming evade it and grab the hand and turned the attacker's hand on the back of her and grabbed a kunai on his holster aiming on her throat. He looked at the attacker to see…

-

Sakura cringed in pain as her hand was twisted by the intruder and glared at the kunain aiming at her. She tunred her eyes and widened…

Sasuke?

-

Sakura?

-

END OF CHAPTER…

Finished with my second chapter! By the way, in case you're wondering about the stone, remember in manga or in anime when Sasuke found out about how will he earn the mangekyou sharingan? I think there's a stone where he found out that the only way to earn the mangekyou is kill his friend thingy…correct me if I'm wrong… I totally forgot it now…anyway, READ and REVIEW! R&R!

_xxBlueMoon3xx_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Implied…

* * *

_**Lost Love**_

**Chapter 3: Memories**

_By _

_xxBlueMoon3xx_

_

* * *

_

…_What I did, what I say and what I endured during those tragic days will haunt my memories…_

_-_

_Sasuke?_

_-_

_Sakura?_

_-_

Sasuke got up from her and lend her a hand. Sakura turned her body, now her back was lying on the floor, looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. Sakura could only gape at his eyes looking at her.

_Sharingan._

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" Sakura asked not ignoring his crimson eyes staring directly at her. Sasuke retreated his hand to help her and glared at her. "I should be asking _you_ that. You're in a private property…"

"…_Hyuuga_."

She glared at him and got up, dusting herself and folded her arms across her chest. "This is _my_ apartment; you're the one who's trespassing in a private property." Sasuke smirked at this and let out a piece of paper and showed it to her.

"Actually, I bought it awhile ago. You're husband sold it to me and I gradually accept it, for now." He explained to her while smirking at her expression while she was reading the paper.

"He wouldn't."

"He did."

Sakura looked down at her feet and sighed, she can't argue with his husband right? She is only his wife. She looked around to see most of the place was still covered with white cloths. Her face made a small smile while walking to furniture that was covered.

"Let's clean your house shall we?"

-

As they clean the house, everything went silent inside, only the droplets of rain can be heard between them. Sakura, completely uncomfortable with the eerie, looked at him in the corner of her eyes. She looked at his face that was paler then before, his bangs was now longer, his body became more leaner and more manly before he left.

-

_Sasuke-kun…Do you love me?_

-

She sighed. It was a year ago, he rejected her for the second time. The year also he left her crying in the same spot were he left Konoha, searching for power with Orochimaru.

-

_Sasuke-kun, I love you! I'll do anything!_

-

_Sakura._

-

…_Thank you._

_-_

"Oi, Sakura, are you done on your side?" She snapped back from her reverie and looked at Sasuke, who was holding two cups fro them. She nodded and went to his side as they sat down on the small couch.

Silence occurred again as they drink their tea. Sakura looked at the window in front of them, admiring the droplets of rain splashing on the glass. She sighed and sipped on her cup, not minding what he his doing.

"You can stay until the rain stops."

"…"

"I…don't mind." Sasuke implied while looking at the window also, he thought it will be the best to enjoy this moment with her without inhibitions in his mind. He looked at her in the corner of his eyes. 'She changed.' He thought and looked back at the window infront of them.

"So, what happened to the great Uchiha during his one year mission?" She asked attempting to start a conversation with the dark-haired shinobi next to her. He sighed and leaned on the edge of the couch.

"We just retrieved a forbidden scroll with the Suna ninjas and accepted the other missions from Gaara." He stated not staring at her. She glared at him and put down her cup and crossed her arms against her chest.

"For the record, it's a preparation for S-rank missions until you are qualified being an ANBU." Sakura said sarcastically. Sasuke noticed it and smirked. "I'm no ordinary Jounin…I tell you before hand that I, Uchiha Sasuke, will be an ANBU." Sasuke stated with pride. Sakura glared at him and looked away.

……………………

"Ne, Sasuke." Sakura started while looking down at her cup. Sasuke looked at her, telling her that he is listening to her. Her hands gripped tightly at the cup as she looked at it. She sighed and turned to him. "While you're at your mission, did you missed Konoha?" She asked.

Sasuke looked at her wearily and put down his cup at the center table. He put his arms at the back of his head and stared at the ceiling. "Yes, I missed Konoha." He said. Sakura looked at him, waiting for him to say more, yet he just remained there quiet, looking at the boring ceiling.

"You're missed."

"It's just a year, I didn't come back like I'm with Orochimaru." Sasuke implied while shrugging. Sakura looked at him and sighed.

-

_Ohayo Sasuke-kun!_

-

Hn….

-

_Do you wanna go out today?_

_-_

_No._

-

"Remember the time I asked you out for a date?"

Sasuke was startled at the question yet not looking at the pink-haired girl beside him. He took a sip on his tea and leaned back at the couch. "What about it?" He asked wondering where this conversation will lead to.

"You always said 'no' for an answer."

"I know."

"But now, you're kinda' begging for me to go out with you."

"No, I'm not."

"Hmm…I thought so, you're letting your ego build up again." Sakura implied while smiling at him. Sasuke looked at her in corner of his eyes and sighed. "What are you trying to say, Sakura? That I've been karma? The world turned against me coz' I rejected you all the time?" Sakura retorted while his fist clenching behind his head.

"I didn't say that."

"Well, you're trying to say that."

"I told you, I don't. What I'm trying to say is that you should be more open to us not putting all your feelings inside a bottle and not letting it out." Sakura looked at him and plumped back at the couch.

"You're being stubborn."

"I'am an Uchiha."

"Well, you're just a stuck-up bastard." Sasuke glared at this and turned his head opposite to Sakura. Sakura hissed in annoyance and turned her head opposite to the prodigy.

Silence occurred again between the two. Sakura occasionally looked to her team mate and sighed every time after it. On the other hand, Sasuke liked the silence between them so he cannot hear another lecture from the Hyugga-pink-haired woman beside him. He moved in his place once in awhile being uncomfortable in his position. 'Great, I should haven't offer her to stay here it gives me the feeling of guilt.' He thought and gritted his teeth as he heard another sigh from the woman.

"Stop it, it annoys me."

"Then, don't listen to it."

"You know, you're in my house…I can kick you outta here." Sasuke retorted while looking at the woman who is now glaring at him. Sakura then slammed the cup on the coffee table leaving a crack on the glass and turned her head to the Uchiha prodigy.

"You're an arrogant-cold-hearted-bastard! I can't stand you anymore! You should have not come back here and be with Orochimaru's grave with him! That's why I didn't wait for you anymore!" Sakura shouted while marchind toward the door, opening it and slammed it. Sasuke looked at her in amusement and return to his posture.

"Sigh…"

-

_Sasuke-kun, are you okay?_

-

Sasuke looked at the cup she's hold before she left and sighed in annoyance. He ran his hand in his hair and looked at the rain.

-

_Sasuke-kun, can I train with you?_

-

The droplets of water splashed on his window as it made a sound. His new home was now silent as her aura started to fade. He sighed again.

-

_I'm Hyuuga Sakura, you're ANBU instructor._

_-_

_Let's just say…I'm happy with my wife, Uchiha._

-

He clenched his fist.

-

_My wife, Haruno Sakura._

_-_

_**CRASH!**_

-

_Sakura, once I get back…I'll return it…only for you and you alone…_

_-_

…_I promise… '_

_-_

_**DRIP!**_

_-_

Out of his rage, blood flowing on his knuckles as he'd punch the glass of the coffee table. He clenched his fist.

_-_

_True…It'll surely haunt my memories…_

_-_

**END...**

* * *

Hello guys! I'm back with a new chapter of Lost Love. Now, I'm currently working on with my High School Days chapter so you can already ready so just wait! It'll be out in June…So READ AND REVIEW! R&R! Ja'ne! 

_xxBlueMoon3xx_


End file.
